A Touch From An Angel
by DieheartDallas
Summary: Ok.. So I'm in love with this movie. I've seen it so many times. And I couldn't help but write this. It was one hot movie and I fell in love with the characters. Renee goes back To Puerto Rico and meets up with Mike again.


It had been almost a year since she left Puerto Rico. So much had happened, she

changed so much. She was wondering why she was going back. She sat on the plane

looking out the window looking down on the clouds and water below them. She soon

started thinking of the one person that drive her wild. The person that would protect

her with everything he had. Someone that stole her heart. Someone that made her

feel real love. Someone she fell in love with. He made her forget about all the money

and power that her husband had. And because of that she ended up killing Carlos.

She quickly left the island so they couldn't convict her. But she had family there, and

she wanted to back and see them. She remember the last night they shared together.

He came over to her place. They quickly made their way up the stairs. And moments

later he was inside her. Giving her a love and a passion she never felt before. He told

her he wanted her way from him. She knew it wouldn't be possible. She tried but when

Carlos found out it became a dangerous game. But the way he made her feel. The

way he loved her. It was something she would do anything for. She's even pay for it.

She honestly couldn't stop thinking about him. She cared about him. She decided she

would visit him. Once the plane landed she decided she would go to his place and wait

for him. She truly wanted him. And his face and name would never leave her mind.

It had been a long day. He still was working at the club. He was wishing he wouldn't

have taken the job. He thought coming to Puerto Rico was the biggest mistake he had

ever made. It could have gotten him arrested or worse. He walked up to his apartment

and opened the door. He walked down the long dark hallway. It wasn't until he got to

his bedroom when he saw her. An angel standing in the doorway. Wearing a blue

dress with a blue scarf. He couldn't believe his eyes. It felt like the first time he saw

her. He stood dead in his tracks. She stool off her scarf as she walked closer to him.

She started unzipping her dress. "Hello Mike." She was standing right in front of him.

Her beautiful long hair cascading down her back. "Renee? What are you doing

here?" He wondered why he was still talking and not all over her. To be honest with

himself he had missed her. The way Carlo treated her. And threatened to kill her if

she left. The things he did to her. He would have never done that to her. He would

never do that to any women. She started unbuttoning his shirt and threw it on the

floor. "It's been a long time. And I've been a good girl. But I wanna be a bad girl

again. I've missed you." She let her dress fall around her ankles. She was wearing

nothing but a red thong. And god she looked amazing. He moved her hair off her bare

shoulders. "But why are you here?" He was being weak. He wanted to take her. He

wanted her here and now. "I have family here. I come to visit them every now and

I don't really wanna talk right now." She started kissing his quickly

responded by pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her. Making his way

down her back and down to her bottom. She came up. Looking him directly in the

eyes. Her eyes where so beautiful, they were so blue and clear. Like two little circles

of heaven. He was truly looking at an angel. He started kissing her. She started to

unbuckle his pants. His pants quickly fell to the floor along with his boxers. Still kissing

each other they made their way into his room. He picked her up and threw her on the

bed. He climbed up on top of her and looked into her eyes. "Renee. What really

brought you back?" She wrapped her legs around him and put her hands on his

chest. "You" she started kissing him. And with that they where doing what they did

the first day they met.

His hands where all over her. She had missed him. He was kissing her neck as his

hands made their way to her chest. He came up and kissed her on the lips. And soon

moved down her body. He moved slow like a snake spying on its prey. He got up and

went over to the counter. He grabbed a bourbon glass and filled it with ice. He went

back over to her. He took an ice-cube and started rubbing it over her beautiful lean

body. He made his way down her body and rubbed the ice-cube all around her lower

body. He then blew on her. Sending a shock through her body. It was a feeling she

never felt before. He kept blowing on her. Until her skin was dry. She was breathing

heavy and was grabbing at the bed sheets. He slowly made his way up her body until

he was on top of her and completely in her. He started out slow. Moving nice and slow

and then moving faster and then slowing down again. As he moved on top her. He

moved her thigh closer to him. Making the connection easier. He did the same with

her other thigh. She wrapped her arms around him. As she was completely tangled

within him. She started digging her nails into his back as he moved faster and faster

within her. she started moaning, she grabbed her breasts as he moved faster. Her

breathing became heavier and soon she was gasping for air. As he slowed down she

could feel she was getting close. She started rubbing her cite as he moved inside

her. A minute later she came and he too came. Their breathing was harmonized

together. He slowly pulled out of her. He was kissing her when he made his way down

her long tan beautiful body he forgot how beautiful she was. She was still moaning

and shaking from him. Every time he touched her she moaned. He was so passionate

and hot. He made his way up her body and kissed her lips. He looked into her

beautiful eyes again. Looking into her eyes made him feel like he was looking into

heaven. He kissed her forehead and laid beside her. Their body's drenched in sweat

and a passion that had been missed for almost a year. He couldn't help but think of

what could have been. If she would have stated. Maybe he could get that chance

again.

When she finally calmed down and her heart wasn't racing anymore. She looked over

at him. He was laying there staring at her. She moved over to him and kissed him.

"That was incredible." She smiled. And laid her head on his chest. "That was hot as

hell." He said as kissed her head. "You haven't lost your touch Mike." He starting

stroking her arm. As she stroked his chest. They both knew it. In one fast motion he

picked her up and started kissing her. He kissed her as he stroked her arm. She

placed her hand on his face. He place his on top of hers and felt no ring. He couldn't

help but hold on. Carlos was gone. She was a free women. And he wanted her back.

In one quick motion he flipped her on her back and laid on top of her again. He

pushed in again and put her hand on the bed rail. He put his hand on top of hers. And

his other hand he grabbed her other hand. He started kissing her. Her breathing

became heavy again. And he wanted to tell her before she came. As he continued

moving inside her. He started talking to her. "Renee.." She only answered him with a

moan. "I don't want you to leave this time. Stay here with me. No one can hurt you

anymore." She tried talking between breaths. "It's too dangerous mike.." She

breathed again as he pushed harder. "Their find out I'm here." She gasped "it's too

dangerous..." She started moaning. He leaned into her neck and kissed her. As he

pulled away he whisper into her ear. "I'll protect you. I protected you from Carlos. I

can protect you from them. Trust me Renee. Do you?" She was gasping for air. And

between breathing and moaning he answered him. "Yes... I.. Trust you.." He kissed

her. "Good. Because I love you and I'm not losing you again Renee." He kissed her.

And made his way down her body. He knew it would be a long night. And he wanted

to spend every moment making her feel good. And that's exactly what he planned on

doing. They were covered in sweat, their breathing together, and her moaning was

something he never wanted to stop. It was one hot night in Paradise. And he didn't want it to end.


End file.
